The present invention offers a novel building block toy based on a new concept that is different from those of the many types of building block toys currently available in the marketplace. Conventional building block toys typically consist of many kinds of square and rectangular building-block pieces. However, the building block toy of the present invention involves the use of a single kind of building block and the employment of an equilateral triangular configuration and function. The present building block pieces can be joined together in vertical and horizontal configurations, and possess areas that allow the building block pieces to be joined together along oblique lines. Because of this unique feature of the present invention, many complex figures can be obtained with a single kind of building block.
The unique feature of the present invention offers new challenges to the user and acts as a tool for understanding geometric principles and applications. In addition, the use of a single kind of individual building block allows the user to focus on the geometric applications and variations during a game, which is particularly beneficial for young children in developing their reasoning skills and for adults in providing them with a novel practical game.